The Film Festival
by elejamie
Summary: Eddy has submitted Ed's film into the PCAFF. How will it do? R&R to find out.
1. The Film Festival

-1The Film Festival

A/N: This is the last in the Ed's Film trilogy. Basically, the day of the film festival has came, and Eddy wants Ed's film to win. If you want to find out what happened before this, check out the other stories in my profile. And also, this is the only time in the Ed's Film trilogy where Edd appears, since the earlier two were mainly Ed and Eddy. And remember, the film Ed made is always referred to Ed's film (which is actually called Ed's Movie).

So basically, Eddy criticises Ed's film. From the script, to the film itself. However, for an easy buck, Eddy bets that Ed's film will win the top prize. Let's see how it does…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the big night. All of The State's greatest stars, most of which hailed from this town, were here. The spotlights were showing at the theatre downtown, and loads of limos showed up. It was… the Peach Creek Annual Film Festival.

One of the most well known events in The State, the PCAFF is considered their version of Cannes. In fact, some amateur directors from The State started their careers from the festival.

Backstage, Eddy and Kevin were making a bet, like the incident with the spelling bee. "OK, dork. If Double Dork's entry wins Best Picture, you have to give me $5."

"And if Ed's movie wins the same award, you must give me all the jawbreakers in your garage. Deal?"

"Deal." Kevin was confident Edd was going to win, since his entry has been nominated for 7 categories, 5 of them are part of the grand slam. The entry, which he calls "This is Not a Drill!", is a light-hearted (in a way) documentary on government funding lost on pointless wars.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

Ed's film, however, has been nominated for the Try Harder award. That's soon to change, because Eddy's ready to rig the Awards. For example, he's crossed out a film, and put in Ed's film. He made it look like the font on the card, and succeeded. And so he sat in the audience, as if nothing happened. He was seated next to Ed.

Ed was dressed in his normal clothes, with a few changes. For example, he was wearing an official awards shirt he bought with the rest of his $25.99 budget, which was, surprisingly, bought with THE budget itself. And also, he was wearing Vans shoes in lieu of his regulars. "I LOVE MOVIE NIGHT!!" He yelled, before being shushed by the row behind him.

Edd was dressed in the same clothes he wore at the spelling bee, but instead of his regular hat, he sported a purple beret, with black stripes around wear a cap badge would be. "Ed, please be quiet. I want to see how my film will do." He tried to calm his yellow friend down.

Eddy was in a tuxedo of some sorts, with a regular black tie instead of a bow tie. Underneath the jacket was his regular yellow shirt with a red stripe. "Yeah, bonehead!" Eddy threw an empty popcorn bucket at Ed. It rebounded and hit Edd in the side of the face.

"Ow!" Edd quietly shrieked in pain as the bucket whacked into his jaw. It didn't hurt much, but if he was Jimmy, he would've been sent to the hospital.

The show then started as the host, Danny in human form, walked to the podium. "Hello and welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 12th Peach Creek Annual Film Festival." A round of applause spread throughout the building. "Now, we shall start the show, by watching a small sample of last year's winner."

As the film started, Eddy got out of his seat. It turns out he needed to use the toilet. He had no problem finding it, but he had a problem using the urinals. In fact, he grabbed Ed and used him as a stool. When he finished, they both headed back to the festival. They only missed Best Cameo and Best Actress. Apparently, Nazz won both, one in a film she made herself, and the other in the background of This is Not a Drill!

The festival is a 12 main award, as well as 17 other awards, festival, dedicated to the best talent from The State. The main awards are Best Film, Best Actor and Best Actress. This is Not a Drill! has been nominated for 6 of the 12 main awards, whilst Ed's film was originally nominated for a single award, has now been categorised for best Film. It has also been nominated for the Try Harder award.

Then, the main awards were brought out. Despite being a documentary, Edd is nominated for best actor. Which he won.

This continued for a while until it came to Best Picture. "And the nominees are" Danny announced. "This is Not a Drill! by Edd, A Film by Nazz, and Ed's Movie, by Ed? Wait what?" He was puzzled. Well, the show must go on, even if they changed their minds.

Eddy silently smirked as he heard Danny say Ed's film, but no one noticed Eddy. Even Edd was crossing his fingers. He never knew the success his film was going to have. He had already 5 of the 6 awards he was nominated for. But can he get number 6? Fortunately for Eddy, Danny announced there was going to be a commercial break.

And so, our pint-sized megalomaniac friend set off to tamper the votes. Learning from his previous mistakes, and copying what he did earlier, he crossed out the real winner, and put in Ed's Movie. Luckily, since they are written on cards, Eddy had no problem crossing out the real winner and putting in Ed's Movie.

A few seconds before the break was over, he returned to his seat, and acted as if nothing happened. He got comfortable again, and looked on as he had some fake surprise. He noticed Edd was starting to sweat.

Danny walked to the podium and read the card. "And the winner of the Best Picture award is…" Edd moved forward to the edge of his seat, then fell off.

"Ow!" He said as he fell

Danny ignored this, and continued. "Ed's Movie?!!?!?" He was clearly confused, but thought it was part of the show. Kevin then started to throw a $5 bill at Eddy. "Wait, it's actually This is Not a Drill! who won."

Kevin then grabbed his $5 back and hit Eddy on the head. "That's what you get for cheating Dorky!"

Edd then tried to hit Eddy, but missed. He then got up, and whilst he was walking to collect his award, everyone but Eddy stood up and applauded. Edd gently rushed to the podium and started his speech. "I got a clean sweep here. From Nazz getting me the Best Cameo, to me winning Best Picture. I'm starting to run out of room in my trousers."

Everyone but Eddy laughed, whilst he grumbled. "I hate movies."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it. Not much, I supposed, and it is a bit rushed. But that's to get in for today. In certain areas it might be released at least a day after the contest, but that's me being lazy.

If you want to create a 4th in the series, please ask me first (and include that the Ed's Film series idea is my idea). Oh, and I'll finish Ed and Eddy do: Eurovision 2009 before starting my M-rated fanfic.


	2. An Angry Letter from the Author

-1The Film Festival

A letter of complaint from the author.

To all who read this…

It seems that you aren't reviewing this story. First question: Why? What did I do wrong? Can I improve on it? If so, review. Not that hard.

Second, why are my stories under-reviewed? Do you want me to retire? If not, then review this story, so I can continue EaEdE09 (Ed and Eddy do Eurovision 2009). We don't want any more scrapped stories now, don't we?

I've put up some notices on my profile, and has anyone been bothered to read them? I don't know, but I doubt they have. So, once you've reviewed TFF, I'll continue with the last chapter of EaEdE09. Simple!

From the disgruntled author

elejamie


End file.
